Moonlight in the mist
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: I don't know much of the sibling's past so I decided to tell you just like I thought it might be. Lia and D'Eon are 9 years are in between and they are both very close, closer than lovers to be precise.Chapter 3 coming soon!
1. Brothers and sisters

**A/D: **I don't own any of the characters I write about. If I did, I'd have naked pictures of D'Eon on my wall.

**A/N: **I'm getting better at this. XD haha.. I don't know much about the deBeumont sibling's past so I decided to make up what I thought they'd be living like. Please help me with the Frenchy names part. I am absolute shite when it comes to names. If you've got any suggestions to make the fic better or what you want to see happen, please feel free to tell me ok?? Oh yeah. REVIEW. Or you're not getting another chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXX

"Lia?" My younger brother entered the room as I was reading my mother's old letters.

"Mm?" "Where's mama, Lia? I miss Mama" I sighed. This was the conversation I'd been dreading. Teillagory had warned me and had advised me on what to say. He was too young to understand that mama had gone to join papa. 4 years after papa's death, mama could finally reunite with her beloved. Left behind, were D'Eon and I. He was 5 I was 14. Too young. Teillagory had been appointed our legal guardian. I'd rather it been him then our bloodsucker uncles and cousins. While they'd been alive, even though I was young, I knew they'd always called on us to borrow Francs that were never repaid.

"Mama... well, Mama has gone to heaven D'Eon. She's..sh.. won't…" I couldn't continue any further. Tears had started to fall from my eyes. "Lia? Lia?? Don't cry... please.. Lia? Please?" His deep sea green eyes were now watering up. It was then that I knew I had to be strong for the sake of my brother. "It's alright D'Eon." I said as he climbed unto the bed next to me. Hugging him, I continued, "I'll take of you now."

XXXXXXX

While he was alive, Papa had instilled in us the love for our country. It was because of him, I joined the King's espionage society. I was called to court as a representative of my family to the King's ball. There, I presented my request to join the King's men. The King had thought that it would be rather entertaining to see me prove myself. Teillagory had taught me well, my swordplay had been enough to disarm Jacques dePommeour who had been the King's second head of security and John D'Laurent the reputed aristocrat swordsman. Impressed, the King granted my wish to serve my country. I was to leave for England with a group of spies in a month's time. Something I'd not expected. A young girl like me should be home, married, taking care of a family. I had drawn looks of disbelief and disgust from the ladies in waiting and the courtiers when I had been appointed. It was as if they could not believe that I had the nerve to even consider doing what only men should be doing.

Who was to look after D'Eon while I was gone? And how long was I to be gone anyways? Teillagory, could be asked but as of now, he had his own matters to worry about. His wife had passed just days before and was now in Severn arranging her funeral. No. He must not be troubled. We didn't have many servants, those we had had been working with our family since the time of their great-grandparents. They could be asked, too. But I need someone who'd make sure that he'd do his work, which'd nurse his wounds while I was gone. I needed a nanny. And I need one fast. I pondered on the matter on my journey home from Versailles. As we passed the bridge that marked my family's estate, I caught my reflection in the river. I looked tired and weary. I sighed inwardly as it was not something I felt though it was slowly creeping into my bones. Mama had already been gone for 3 years and time had flown by so quickly in her absence. D'Eon was now training with me under Teillagory. People who saw him now agree that he'd grown so much, that he could now be easily mistaken for my twin despite our 9-year gap.

He was very handsome. He looked like a younger Papa without the whiskers. I smiled as I picture our parting when I'd left yesterday evening. D'Eon had been out riding and he'd almost missed my departure. He had chased after my carriage, panicked that he would not have a chance to say goodbye.

"Lia! Lia!"

"D'Eon! What _are _you doing? Go back!" I shouted at him. At 8, he was already an excellent rider. "Lia! Don't be gone too long!"

I laughed. It brought tears to my eyes. "It's alright silly! I'll be back before you wake up!" His stead almost tripped. "D'Eon!!"

"I'm alright Lia! _Au Revoir_! Come home soon!" I had stuck half of my body out the carriage window. "_Au Revoir_!" I shouted and waved "Go back!" I had quickly shifted myself in. I tried not to cry as it would definitely ruin my makeup, but seeing him there... it made me wish that I didn't have to go.

But now I was on my way home. The early morning mist greeted me as I stepped out of the carriage. It was not even dawn yet. I went inside and climbed the stairs to our parent's room. Surely enough, there he was. His long deep golden hair formed a curtain that shielded his sleeping face from me. As silently as I could, I pealed back the layers of the dark blue dress that was once my mother's. It fell around my feet with a soft sigh, leaving me standing in the moonlight in my silk undergarment. Next, I untangled the ribbons in my hair. The feel of my hair on my skin was absolutely a feel of coming home. Slowly, I climbed into bed next to him. D'Eon deBeumont was all I had in this world. He was my best friend, my brother, and my confidante. If people did not know that we were siblings, they'd mistaken us for lovers. I gently pushed all the hair away from his face. He looked so serene. I kissed his forehead and shifted myself near to him.

When I'd finally awoken, it was near noon and D'Eon had already gone. I lay there, thinking about how many more days that I could see the sun flooding the room through the open windows and doors. The birds were singing in the tree outside and I could here the soft rushing that was the river. "Good morning Lia." I sat up slowly and smiled. My brother had brought me breakfast. "Morning. Or should I say Afternoon, D'Eon." He smiled and laid my tray in front of me. D'Eon sat on the bed and watched as I attacked my brunch ravenously. "Sometimes I think you're too much of a boy." I looked at him. "You should have been born one. You are much more of a boy than any of them." He paused "Me included." A shy smile graced his lips. I laughed and pinched in cheeks. "Thank you brother. Though I'm sure such sentiments are not shared by many." We sat in companionable silence. That was how deep our bond was. Words just sometimes do not express what we feel, doing it injustice.

"Last night, I tried to stay awake but I still fell asleep in the end. Why did you have to go see the King?" I distract myself in search for the perfect answer. I watched his face.

"D'Eon, I'd been asked to go to England. Can you believe it? England!" I smiled, but it had come out rather forced.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, twirling with the sheets.

"About a month or so."

"Who'll be taking care of me?"

"Marie, Joseph, Genevieve..."

"Teillagory?"

"D'Eon, he's busy..."

"Why did the King ask you? Why could it be someone else?" He looked up. I was instantly transported back to the night after my mother's funeral while I was reading my mother's letters. "Can I come too?"

"D'Eon…"

"If I can't go, I don't want you to go too Lia! Lia, please don't go!" D'Eon cried.

"D'Eon, the King didn't ask me to do it. I volunteered. I wanted to do it."

"Wha…?"

"Father had said, France is our country, our home. We must love her and be ready to lay our lives if necessary."

"Bu…"

"D'Eon…" I took his hand "I'm doing this to make sure that France stays as glorious as it is now. D'Eon…" He looked away. I turned his face to face mine. "D'Eon, please don't make it more difficult that it already is."

"Lia…" His lower lip trembled. He hugged me and said, " What if you went and never came back? Lia, I'd be alone, truly alone then."

" Then, I'll find my way back to you. I'll always find my way back to you. Who could not find their way with you to guide them home?" I smiled "While I'm gone, I'll find some one to take care of you." He laid his head on my left breast for a moment as if in thought before he asked me, "Can she look like you?" I laughed and so did he.

XXXXXX

Lia deBeumont was my everything. She was my best friend, my sister and my confidante. Sometimes I felt as if we had a bond closer than that of lovers. We could do things, feel things that others couldn't. It was like we were mentally and physically connected. I wish we were. If she'd died, I would've died with her. Now she was leaving me, leaving us, leaving our safe sanctuary, leaving everything. I'd understood the reason for her leaving, but if I could, I'd rather she never left me alone. We'd been too busy with her leaving preparations that we'd not had time to choose a nanny. Teillagory had sent us a letter wishing her a safe departure and to tell me that he'd be returning in another 3-week's time. It seemed to be that his wife had a will left for him and his son. Everyone was leaving me. Papa, Mama, and now Lia, my life.

The first 3 ladies that we'd interviewed had been either too fickle, too used to high pay or too stern. I knew that Lia knew that I wanted someone who'd know how to have fun and be a temporary substitute for Lia because no one could've ever really replaced her. We'd almost given up when she walked in. We'd been doing the interviewing in the Drawing room that afternoon. She was dressed simply in a soft pink dress that showed that she was a rather simple person. She had warm brown eyes that complemented her dark hair. When she saw us, her face broke into the widest smile with dimples I've ever seen.

"Oh! Hello. You must be Lia and D'Eon deBeumont. Pleasure to meet you." She curtsied. I've never seen anyone curtsied beside Lia and this young girl (She must've been around Lia's age) did it worse than her, it was rather clumsy and comical. I looked sideways and I caught Lia's eye. 'She _is _the one!' Whilst stifling a laugh.

After half and hour, we'd found out that our candidate was Aurelia Emilie. Grew up in family in Nice. Came to Paris just a few days ago and decided to try out for our opening. She seemed very nice. Lia must have obviously thought so too as she ask her various questions. By the end of it all she shyly admitted that she'd expected to be interview by someone much older than the two of us. "I didn't expect to be interviewed at all you see." "It's quite alright. We're orphans. Our mother passed a few years ago. We have control of our affairs." "If you don't mind me asking, Mademoiselle Lia…" "Please, just Lia." "Oh! Alright then. Lia." She smiled and continued, "Can I know who will I be in charge of?" I answered "Me." She looked surprised for a moment and then she said, "It's a pleasure Monsignor D'Eon." I smiled. "Just D'Eon." I looked at Lia and it was as if our minds were working the same way.

"Welcome to the family, Aurelia."


	2. England

**A/D: I don't own no shite of this. Not getting a single cent out of writing this. Don't sue!!**

**A/N: Flunked my smucking tests anyways. Damn! Hahaha… Me mam ain't too happy about the marks… I finally finished chapter 2. It was hardwork….So be NICE and review. Ke-pish? **

XXXXXX 

"Do you have to go?" He asked for the third time today. I'm packing my garters and wondering whether to bring my spare boots. "D'Eon, we've been through this a _thousand _times. Yes. I _have_ to go." I replied rather impatiently. I was about to say that he was being difficult when I saw him tussle off my bed and stood by the window, crossing his hands. I put my clothes down. They could wait. I wrapped my arms around him, nestling my chin on his nape. He shivered slightly. I kissed him softly behind his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry D'Eon. I cannot pretend I'm not excited about this. But I also will not lie, I'll miss you dearest one. I'll miss you…" here I turned him around to face me " I'll miss you with every single fibre of me. With every heartbeat. With every breath." I lifted his chin; wiping his tears away "You know I could never last long without you." I smiled sadly. He wouldn't look at me. "Don't worry, love. I'll be home soon. We'll be together again after this. I promise." He hugged me tight and sobbed; just like I wanted him to. "Promise?" I closed my eyes and leant into him, breathing deep.

"I promise."

That had been over a day ago. As we sat in the carriage, the only noise filling the void between us was the sound of hoof beats and rushing wind. At the port he hardly even stood near me. All he said was "Take care Lia." _Take care Lia???? _Is that the best he could do?? Hurt, I bit my bottom lip in order not to cry. I held back and nodded, looking away. As I turn to board the vessel bound for England, there came a shout, "Lia!!" I spun around; too fast. I almost tripped when he caught me in his arms kissing me. It was a gentle but forcefully passionate kiss. It was a butterfly's linger; the kind that was sweet, light and tender. That was how his kiss felt. It only lasted for a second but to me, it was as if everything had slowed down and turned down their volume. D'Eon broke apart and kissed my forehead, whispering, "You promised." And bounded off to the awaiting carriage.

My little brother was _definitely _little no more.

The kiss lingered on both my mind and my lips as we set course for England. Its sweetness was still there when we sailed into English waters. England herself came to greet me with thick mists rolling across the waters as we made port. I stepped off, taking everything in. It was still early in the morning. The fishermen I could hear from the distance, port men were shouting at a nearby ship, smells of fish and bread wafted to me. It was then I realised how hungry I was. I went into a nearby bakery and bought a loaf of bread and a jar of jam. The redheaded boy behind the counter kept staring at me, I don't know why. I asked if he knew where the Golden Horse Inn was, he just acted like a fish out of water. I was about to start swearing (which I don't do. Not very often at least) in French, when an older boy came out from the back holding a tray of freshly baked rolls. He, like his brother had flaming red hair and they stared at me as if I was an exhibit in a weird show.

"Thomas!! Stop blocking my way!!" A plump lady huffed.

She came out and stopped. She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and said politely, "Can I help you sir?" She too, was staring at me. "Err… yes. I was wondering on how do you get to The Golden Horse Inn." Her eyes roved on me, making me uncomfortable. She let a pause hang before answering, "It's just two shops down on the right." "Thank you." I said and quickly exited the shop. The English are absolutely weird. I wasn't wearing my sword on my side like I was supposed to. Instead, today I was wearing my vest and a pair of D'eon's trousers. I certainly wasn't letting my hair down; I'd worn it up in one of my boy caps. Then what _ever_ could they have been staring at??

'Whatever it is, at least I'm here.' I shook the matter to the back of my mind. My first thought as I entered the Inn was 'Golden would have _never_ wanted an association with this place.' It was all the opposite: - dark, grimy, damp, lacking of proper insulation and smelling of mouldy bread. It might have been just me not being used to such accommodations. 'Disgusting.' That's what D'Eon would've said. I smiled slightly. The bucktooth innkeeper, Tom looked me up and down. He smiled cynically and said that the room I requested is a sharing room. His smile grew when he asked whether I would mind sharing? "No." I answered. "I don't." I really didn't if the other persons did not. I'd nothing left to ponder about the male anatomy. Growing up with D'Eon had not left any doubts that men were just humans with sticks for their private areas.

I hadn't brought many things with me. A bag and a trunk was all I had here. I'd brought along one of my dresses, just in case. The room I was placed in had three beds. All lined up in a row. In was furnished simply with a door to the bathroom, a wardrobe and the beds. The one nearest to the door had already been occupied. Whoever it was was an immaculate person; his belongings were all stashed neatly away beneath the bed, his clothes were laid out on the bed in orderly fashion-breeches first, ties last. His mother must be very proud of her son.

I took the bed next to the window. From there I could here the gulls cry and the bustles of the people in the streets. I went for a bath. I wore the same clothes I had just now. Instead of wearing my own boy cap, I wore D'eon's. The ghost of his scent was still there, making my chest pound and hurt. I hadn't been away that long but it had already felt longer than forever. I wonder how was he? Was he well? Had he had a good day? Was he…? I wonder if he misses me. I breathe in deep. I twisted my hair and tucked it in.

I went downstairs to the conjoin pub. It was still in the afternoon so the patrons were few. I took a seat by the window. The interiors of the place matched its reception area. The bar counter was lined with a thick film of dust and the fire was just a mere flicker smoulder in the fireplace. Outside, the window showed tall dignified Englishmen walking with ladies in parasols. The street cobbler was busy hammering away at work. The light of the late afternoon sun filtered in, warming the seat and my hands.

"M...May I take your order, sir?"

I look up to see a young girl standing towering above me. She was a rather striking- bluebell eyed red head who annoyingly kept fluttering her eyelashes. If she was a few years younger, she'd look a lot like Anna. 'Sir?' I thought. 'She think I'm a…' I smiled silently to myself. "Yeah… I'd like an English plate and…." "A cup of coffee." I turned around in my chair too fast. The slow voice continued, "A glass of port wine for me would be fine." He stood there; an angel. He had shoulder length pale blonde hair that he wore loose. His almond shaped eyes twinkled as he smiled at me. "That will be all thank you." The barmaid took several seconds to register what he'd said before stumbling back to the counter. He waited for the girl to be out of earshot before he said in French "The White Horse grazes in the Valley." "He calls us to go for new suns." I smiled.

He took his seat silently opposite me. We didn't speak at all to each other while waiting for our orders to arrive. When the barmaid came with them, I noticed her blouse was pulled slightly lower to reveal part of her breasts. I found that extremely embarrassing. She looked adoringly from me to my companion. When it was obvious that neither one of us was paying any attention to her, she gushed, "Enjoy your meal." and hurried away. I stifled a small laugh. The young man was drinking from his glass. The English plate looked and smelt both inviting and enticing. "You have a rather interesting appetite, mademoiselle Lia." My fork dropped with a clang to my plate. "How did you know me?" I hushed. After all, I had not made much of an appearance in the King's court. The times I had had not been much of any attention. Except of course for that one time.

He merely shrugged, his lips slightly turned up in a secretive sort of smile. "You're swordplay with Jacques and deLaurent in the same night and fight was something you left that had been talked about in the court." He teased, "You've become quite a celebrity."

"You were there?"

"Of course. Le Secret du Roi was called to meet at Versailles. I was merely weaving in and out of the crowd when I saw you." He drank before continuing, "Naturally, I thought you must've been crazy to have wanted to do what we are doing. There is no glamour in this line of work." Hastily, he said, "Please don't be offended mademoiselle because I take back my earlier assumption. You were not only the most beautiful flower present there that night, but exceptionally talented as well." He lifted his glass like a toast.

Thank God it was dark in here. He couldn't see me blush. Well, not really see me blush. The only compliments I had ever gotten from the opposite gender was 'You're more lethal than poison Lia.' And so forth. They were from Teillagory and D'Eon. And they didn't count. Although D'Eon would make rather nice remarks about me, he was my younger brother. This compliment was from someone I'd only met minutes ago. Somehow, it made my heart beat a little faster than before.

"Thank you… Err…"

"Maximillian Robbspierre. Maxxy for shorts."

"Maxxy…" I smiled. I liked the way my tongue rolled out his name. He was what Genevieve would call 'A looker'. All things seemed to stop and slowed when he was around.

"You should really avoid that you know?"

"What?" I said a little high-pitched. He had suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and it was about him. I noticed that he kept throwing disgusted looks at my black sausage.

"That…black sausage thing."

I grinned and poked at it. I watched him stare in disbelief as I ate a piece and savoured its queer squishy texture. "Mmm! It's good!" I gushed. "What's wrong with it?"

Maxxy took a long sip while staring at the forbidden sausage. He looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"It's made of blood. Cow's blood." He said in a serious tone.

"No way!" I laughed. "That's a very bad joke!"

He merely shrugged and jerked his thumb to the direction of the bar. "If you don't believe me, then ask her." The barmaid had obviously seen his thumb jerk because she was now bustling over. "Anything I can get you sirs?" She asked, each words lacing with sugary sweetness. "Err.. yeah. My companion here says that this delicious delicacy here is made of cows blood." She snorted and blushed. She smiled and said "Of course not! Cow's blood indeed!" She burst into a laugh.

I said to Maxxy in French, "See?"

When he merely tilted his glass at me, I picked up the remaining pieces of the forbidden sausage and started gobbling them down in a rather show off way.

The barmaid's laugh had reduced to giggles, "It's not cow's blood that's in there. It's pigs!"

XXXXXX 

**I've ever tasted those stuff before. Thank god my mum didn't say anything because I spent 30 minutes as a slave to the toilet bowl. Damn! They taste soo damn good! Oo **

**So what did you guys think? I tried making Lia miss D'Eon. Did it work? Anyways, Chapter 3-The sun and the moon! D'Eon's POV!**


	3. Crossdressing horrors

A/D: Don't own no anything

**A/D: Don't own em. Gomen.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this one. Was supposed to upload sooner but my beta reader never got back to me. Sob. **

The Sun and The Moon

I miss Lia. I miss Lia. I miss Lia. I miss Lia. I miss Lia. I miss Lia. I miss Lia.

It's killing me; eating me alive. I feel like a part of me had gone missing. Teillagory said that I wasn't focusing. I know I wasn't and am not. I have bruises and scars to prove for it. Nothing seems right when she's not around. Everyday is just another motion that I have to go through. The initial joy of her first letter evaporated after a few days. The letter was short and scented with Mama's perfume. Her fragrance.

_Dearest D'Eon,_

_How are you? I hope that you are well. England is different. Very different. I met my fellow comrade today. He's a very charming fellow and I think that you will enjoy his company. Today I ate a very queer English cuisine. It was nice at first and then it was extremely terrible. Your dear sister cannot stand the after taste. The bucket is now my friend._

_D'Eon, if everything goes well, I should be home soon. Pray for me. I miss you dearest one._

_With all my heart and love,_

_Lia_

I re-read every single word; memorising it. I imagined her face as she wrote it. What was that 'queer cuisine'? It must've been terrible, because she said that it made her nauseated. After re-reading it 5 times, I wrote back.

_To my dearest Lia,_

_I am very fine here. Aurelia has been nothing but wonderful. She walks me home just like you do, although I had insisted that she need not trouble herself. The sword lessons are fine. Teillagory wishes you all the best. What did you ate? How are you feeling? Who is that comrade of yours? Does he have a chance of becoming my brother in-law?The school is planning another concert. Will you be home to see me in it?_

_Auntie Claire brought along with her a proposal from the Duke of Arguille the other day. He intends to wed you by the end of the summer. I told her you weren't around but you'd say no. She was rather offended and said that you weren't any much of a lady anyway. I wish I could kick her butt for that insult. It wiggled a lot as she moved out the front door. Aurelia said that she looked like an oversized poodle. Did I do the right thing? Refusing your proposal for you. Knowing her, it's just another scheme of hers to get Papa's money. _

_The flowers we planted are now blooming vibrantly. Spring is here, my sister. When you come home, let's go to Paris for the summer. I heard that the circus would be there. We can have cherry chocolates again. I miss you so much Lia. When is soon? Is it a month? Two months? I love you Lia. Come home whenever you are done. _

_Remaining as always,_

_D'Eon_

It's not much I know. But I couldn't think of anything but mundane things to tell her.

I sighed as Madame Rouccard walked into the classroom. She was a thin hawk like spinster whose voice was like fingernails scrapping on wet boards. Though she might be old, she was capable of whipping the naughtiest boy in France into form. Her favourite colour is black. She wears that colour even in the height of summer.

When Lia left she took even the pleasure of school with her. Pierre- Andre said that I'd get over her being gone. Otto said that she was just a girl. They don't know how close Lia and I was. Both thought I was crazy to be missing my sister so much. "You won't understand." I said. They just laughed and said I was being a baby to miss my sister like that.

"Write an essay on…." The rest of Madame's words were drowned out by my thoughts. Was she well there? And who _was _that comrade of hers? I hope she doesn't trust him too much. He sounds fishy. How does England look like anyways? I heard it was warm in the summer and blithering cold in the winter. Something like Paris. People say that Englishmen were rather strange. Were they? I wonder…

"Anna! Faye! I don't recall telling you girls to talk!"

The two girls in the front desks jumped and resumed their docile positions. I smiled to myself. Anna Rouchelle and Faye Devereux. Both very different. Both the opposite of each other. Both the best of friends. Faye was what you would call the popular girl of the château. Otto, Pierre-Andre and the rest of the class including the older and younger boys have a crush on her, sending her all sorts of gifts and flowers. It was no wonder. Faye was very beautiful-she looked like snow white from the fairytales. Long dark hair, beautiful doll like eyes, translucent skin. Faye was the only daughter of a very rich textile merchant in Paris. Growing up, her parents and brothers would give her everything that she wanted.

'Insolent brat.' That's what Lia once said of her. It was last winter and Lia had came to see the childrens play that I was in. After the play I had refused Faye's hot chocolate, taking Lia's instead. I think what happened was that Faye came up to Lia and said, "I'll pay you money if you give D'Eon my hot chocolate." Lia laughed straight into her face. "And why would I want to do that?" Faye's face flushed. "Because I'm rich and your not." Was her defiant answer. Lia looked at her incredulously. I wasn't there when it had happened but Lia slapped her across the face. "Don't let me see you ever talking to my brother _ever _again." Lia's voice was cool and calm but I was the only one who could detect the throbbing fury laced inside. If she hadn't slapped Faye I would've. She was rude talking like that to Lia. Anyways, she was more polite after that. At least whenever I was around.

Lia liked Anna. That was why Anna came around more often than not. Lia would invite Anna to join us for riding trips and such. Honestly, I prefer her company too. She never said more than she should and she cooked very well. Lia's attempts at producing food were, to say the least most inedible. Anna could ride very well too, being trained by Lia herself. Once, when Lia was away at court, Anna brought Faye along. It was no fun at all. All she did was complain about the heat, her hair, and her aching feet. After that, Faye never came over anymore.

"She must've been scared of those squirrels we encountered." Anna said smiling during our last outing together. I like her smile. It was always warm and unpretentious. Her eyes would dance with sparkles every time she did. Anna's bluebell eyes were the windows to her emotions-if she was sad, they would amplify her sorrow. Those eyes were fittingly complimented with her cherry-chocolate hair. They always remind me of the chocolates that Lia brought back from Paris in the summer. "Thinking of Anna?" Lia would tease sometimes during sparring. "Shut up!" I'd lash my sword at her, feeling a blush creeping onto my face. Anna also had a beautiful singing voice. She often did solos during children concerts.

'BBRRRIINNG!'

I picked up my books and turned to leave. As I exited, a voice stopped me, "D'Eon!" Faye had been waiting for me at the door. "Umm… I think you might've heard that I was throwing a party in a fortnight's time." Now I knew how it felt like to be a cornered rabbit. I glanced at the gate that marked the chateau's entrance. "Yeah... I guess." Of _course _I knew! Who wouldn't? The whole class had been given fancy gold-carded invitations and I was the only one left out. I didn't mind a single bit. If I could, I'd rather sit and stew in my bedclothes until Lia gets back. "I was just wondering…"

"He'd love to!"

Faye jumped. I turned to see Aurelia smiling at us. I frowned. This was precisely what Lia would have done – forcing me into society. "Excuse me?" Faye asked, blushing beetroot red. "He'd love to go, wouldn't you D'Eon?" She clasped her hand on my shoulders. I looked away.

"Great! Would you like to come as well?"

Aurelia's eye's widened. "I can?"

"Sure." Faye smiled shyly. She dug in her books to produce the gold-card invitation. "Here. It's a cross dressing party." She smiled at me before turning down the path. Aurelia opened the card with one hand while the other was still placed on my shoulder. "Fancy. You have to give it to her, D'Eon. The girl's got style."

"Hmph!"

CROSSDRESSING?? ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!

I thought I'd left that all behind when Lia grew out of her 'lets-dress-D'Eon-coz-he looks-like-a-girl' phase. I was always mistaken for a girl when I was younger. It rained a lot back then. To amuse herself, Lia would put on some of her old dresses, garters and sometimes (embarrassingly) knickers on me. Those were _never_ my favourite memories of life with Lia. I cringed at the memory flashback of the one time Lia had set me up in on of her satin-lace numbers, painted my face and curled my hair with curling tongs. It was meant for fun but she had invited Anna that day and my self-esteem had gone out the window the moment Anna stepped into our room.

Under Lia's invitation of course.

I have absolutely no desire to don on a dress for any reason at all. Not for any man or any woman in this world.

Once we'd reach the bridge that marked our estate, I pried my hand out of Aurelia's and climbed down the side of the bridge to the riverbank. There under the bridge, I picked up smooth stones and hurled them with all my might into the water.

"_Why_ did you have to bother about me?! Why can't you just _leave_ me alone?!" I shrieked as I caught the swish of her dress in the corner of my eye. She put down her basket of loaves on a near by rock and sat down by the bank. It was a hot day, as all midsummer days were. I watched silently as she sat down and pulled her shoes off and then her long silken stockings. I felt a hot flush creeping up my neck and much more dangerously, whispering to no one but myself, "They're beautiful." I saw her turn and smiled at me. I was directly under the bridge while she was sitting under the sun. It was cool and dark here.

"D'Eon, come here."

I walked towards her, slowly, deliberately. A breeze fluttered through the trees. She took my hand in hers. Aurelia's hand was surprisingly small and dainty. A shiver crept up my spine, as she kissed my palms.

"I know you miss her." She said in an almost whisper "I know the feeling when you long for someone with all your heart, body and soul. Like you want to be with that person this particular instant as well. I know how that's like, when eating, breathing and living is no longer of any importance." With one finger, she stroked my jaw line. " And the only thing you now exist for is seeing that person's face. The only thing worth breathing for is their smile."

She gazed into my eyes. Ironically, everything I had as armour crumbled.

I did not resist when she took my hand. Gently, her cherry red lips touched my palm again. She looked up and smiled. Her brown eyes warm. "Lets go home now, D'Eon Or Teillagory would have me for the dogs!" Her face crinkled up in mock horror. I laughed in voluntarily. Aurelia grinned at my sudden blush and took my hand, leading me home.

As we walk together in the setting sun, I feel my heart thump in a maddening beat. I pull her close to me.

What _is_ this feeling?


End file.
